Tom Roberts (Slender Woods)
Thomas Edward "Tom" Roberts III 'is the main protagonist of the 2019 horror film, [[Slender Woods (2019 Horror Film)|'Slender Woods]]'''. '''He is a 19-year-old, who camped in Slender Woods with his friends, and he almost got killed by Slender Man. He was played by Osscar Issac. History Tom was born on August 7, 2000. He was the younger brother of James Roberts, and the older brother of Tim Roberts, and George Roberts. His parents loved him truly, and they took great care of him. Tom was a great student at school, he got great grades, always got an A+ on his tests, and in 6 Grade, they let him go home a month early. On June 17, 2019, he graduated from High School. A few months later, on August 21, he went with his friends on a camping trip. Slender Woods During the camping trip, Tom's friend Eric told a story about a man who got kidnapped by cannibals and had his face cut off and eaten. Eric then told them that he now haunts the woods, as some type of demon. Jack then jokes about the story, and then everyone goes to there tents, and go to sleep. At midnight, Tom wakes up due to strange noises, Eric wakes up for the same reason, and they go look for whatever was making the noise. They then hear a noise coming from the back of them. They look behind them and see Slender Man right behind the. They then run into an old cabin, and get out at 1:00 AM and discover a letter on the door. Slender Man then appears again (this time, covered in blood) and chases them back to the campsite into Jack's tent, accidentally waking him up, while Slender Man starts shaking the tent. They then find out that Slender Man was trying to kidnap Louis. When they get out of the tent, they see him drag her with one of his tentacles. They follow him into an old lodge. Tom and Jack decide that they don't want to go in, so Eric goes in himself, he comes back out a few hours later. A few hours after the attack, Tom and his friends leave the woods. Tom then mentions that he will report Slender Man to the police due to the fact that he nearly killed them. He then gets a text that says "See you next time, Thomas..." (The message was from Slender Man, using demonic powers). The fi then turns into a black screen and then ends with Slender Man jumpscaring the audience. 2024 Sequel Tom will appear again in the upcoming sequel in 2024, as probably the main protagonist again. We will see what happens after the awful experience on the night of August 21, 2019. Trivia * It was mentioned that his mother (Bonnie Roberts) has been missing for years ever since she walked into Slender Woods in 2003 (this was mentioned during Jack's joke, he said "Well, maybe that man is actually a woman", after Jack said this, Tom yells at him because of it). It is likely that Slender Man killed her. * It was revealed in the novelization of the film that he had a girlfriend named Lucy Jane. It is mentioned that she killed herself due to the fact that her brother died from a car accident, and never recovered from it. * In a deleted scene, he actually did go into the lodge, and he found Slender Man choking Eric in the kitchen, with Louis on the side of the room tied up. He grabs a kitchen knife and then stabs him in the neck. This was cut from the film since Carpernter wanted more films in the series. Category:Slender Woods (2019) Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes